Macusoper makes a Fake VHS opening/Killed by Jet the Hawk
Macusoper makes a Fake VHS opening/Killed by Jet the Hawk is an idea for a GoAnimate episode. The idea is from Curiousgorge55. Cast *Kidaroo as Macusoper *Ivy as Twinkle (Klasky-Csupo character) *Diesel as Macusoper's Dad *Eric as Curiousgorge55 and Warren Cook *David (normal) / Godzilla roaring archives (roaring) / Wiseguy (angry) as Coulden Pettit *Young Guy as Mike The Knight *Alan as Tree Fu Tom *Steven as Shaun *Kidaroo as Police Officer *Brian as The Doctor (Tenth Incarnation) *Eric as Luigi *Young Guy as Freddy Fazbear *Diesel as Bonnie The Bunny *Princess as Chica The Chicken *Wiseguy as Foxy The Pirate Fox *Scary Voice as Twinkle's Mom (Klasky-Csupo character, ghost) *David as Fix-it Felix *Wiseguy as Twinkle's Dad (Klasky-Csupo character) *Brian as Eric Feeble *Young Guy as CartoonFreak666 *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 *Professor as Slippy V *David as David The Animation Guy *Kate as Macusoper's Mom *Julie as Jackie *Emma as Policewoman *Kate as Mrs. Shaw *Ivy as Pikachu *Brian as Spider-Man *Simon as Mr. Dike *Kimberly as Gage *Scary Voice as Portrode *David as Defender-in-chief of the Land of Make-Believe *Emma as Monsterella *Show (Japanese voice) as Wicket The Ewok *Ewoks archives as other Ewoks *Professor as awildmew *Eric as Brandon The Movie Guy *Dallas as SpongeBob SquarePants *Eric as LouieLouie95 *Princess as RocketPowerGal24 *Kayla as Dora The Explorer *Brian as CalebComedian *Show (Japanese Voice) as Sam Chen *Kimberly as Luna Minami *Emma as Jazzi *Ivy as Foo *Kendra as Noodle *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk Transcript Macusoper: It's morning! I'll make a Fake VHS opening! (cuts to time card saying "1 minute later...") Macusoper: Yes! The Fake VHS opening is done! Since Dad is still at work, I'll go kill Twinkle's Mom because Twinkle's the worst show by Klasky-Chew Po ever! (Cuts to time card saying "2 minutes later...") Macusoper: Yes! She's Dead! Yes! Yes! Yes! (large crowd of angry prople appear outside) Macusoper's Dad: Macusoper, how dare you- Macusoper: I'm running away! (Macusoper runs away) Macusoper: Finally! I can watch everything and drink Pepsi cause I ran away! (Macusoper goes to Pizza Hut) Macusoper: Hello. I'd like a 2-liter Pepsi. Luigi: Sure! (cuts to time card saying, "5 minutes later...") Macusoper: Yay! I feel great with energy! (Macusoper sees that Twinkle's mom is getting a funeral) Mike The Knight: Why? Why would someone do this? (angry) Wait! It was Macusoper! You will be grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for life! Portrode: Macusoper! I am Portrode! Time to ground you! (Back home...) Macusoper's Dad: (angry, 400% loud voice) Macusoper! How dare you make a fake VHS opening, drink Pepsi at Pizza Hut, and get chased around by Portrode! Macusoper: I also killed Twinkle's Mom. Warren Cook: What? How dare you kill Twinkle's mom! Coulden Pettit: You will be forced to go to her funeral! Pikachu: We are here witnessing the death of a beloved one. May she be blessed in Heaven. Spider-Man: Yes. May she be blessed. (after the funeral...) Macusoper: Goodbye Twinkle's Mom! Macusoper's Dad: How dare you say that about Twinkle's Mom who just died! Let's go home! (Back home...) Macusoper: I wish the Biker Mice from Mars are dead! Macusoper's Dad: How dare you say that! That's it! I'm calling Slippy V! Slippy V: How dare you wish The Biker Mice From Mars dead! That's it! I'm calling anyone and everyone! ("Scary" sound plays, and everyone gathers outside) Macusoper's Dad: Macusoper! You have a lot of visitors! Defender-in-chief: We are the defenders of the Land of Make Believe! I can't believe you killed Twinkle's Mom! Curiousgorge55: I'm Curiousgorge55! I can't believe you drank alcohol! David The Animation Guy: This is me, David The Animation Guy! I can't believe you made a Fake VHS Opening! Freddy Fazbear: I'm Freddy Fazbear! How dare you make a fake VHS opening! Bonnie: I'm Bonnie The Bunny! How dare you make a fake VHS opening! Chica The Chicken: I'm Chica! How dare you make a fake VHS opening! Foxy: I'm Foxy The Pirate Fox! How dare you make a fake VHS opening! Warren Cook: I'm the good Warren Cook! How dare you drink Pepsi! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V! How dare you make a fake VHS Opening! NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7! How dare you get chased around by Portrode! Brandom The Movie Guy: I'm Brandon The Movie Guy! I heard you made grounded videos out of users! awildmew: I'm awildmew and you will be forced to watch all the seasons of Pokemon! Luna: My name is Luna Minami. I heard that you ungrounded 60sfan! Curiousgorge55: He's not even a real user! He's a character! RocketPowerGal24: I'm RocketPowerGal24! I heard that you took revenge on your father! Sam Chen: I'm Sam Chen! I heard you made a fake VHS Opening! Dora The Explorer: I'm Dora The Explorer! You will watch my show until it gets cancelled in January 2015! I'm mad about my show being cancelled! Mike The Knight: I'm Mike The Knight! How dare you force the church to have a funeral! That does it! You will watch my show! Tree Fu Tom: I'm Tree Fu Tom! How dare you make a Fake VHS Opening! That's it! You're forced to watch my show! Shaun: I'm Shaun! I heard you destroyed a Ewoks VHS! CartoonFreak666: I'm CartoonFreak666! You are a ruler of Hell! Twinkle: I'm Twinkle! How dare you kill my mom! Eric Feeble: I'm Eric Feeble and you will be forced to watch the first season of my show! The Doctor: I'm The Doctor and you will be forced to watch my show! Gage: I'm Gage! I admit that you are worse than me! Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit and you will be forced to watch the Secret of Nimh! Wicket The Ewok: I'm Wicket and you will be forced to watch Ewoks! (other Ewoks respond) Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw and you are a bad student of mine. Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike! You are a bad student of mine. Fix-It Felix: I'm Fix-It Felix and you caused a resonance cascade at Jack-in The Box! You will watch Wreck-It Ralph! SpongeBob Squarepants: I'm SpongeBob! You will play with me every weekend as punishment! (The Save-Ums appear) Jazzi: Sorry the Save-Ums and I are late. I'm Jazzi. Don't even think about killing my baby brother B.B. Jammies! Foo: I'm Foo. Your stuff you like will be donated to charity! Noodle: I'm Noodle. You will be forced to watch our show! Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. I'll destroy the toilet with my chainsaw and burn your underwear for good since you've been wearing diapers for life! Custard: And I'm Custard. We're going to kill you with chainsaws everytime you wish us we're all dead! Macusoper's Mom: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for life! Coulden Pettit: Grrrrr! Jackie: Yawn! I'm going to bed! Curiousgorge55: That's right! You're crazy! Macusoper: Dammit! Do you have to speak this crap? Macusoper's Dad: Someone's coming! I'll give you three hints- he is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Who is it? Macusoper: Oh no! Jet the Hawk! Coulden Pettit: (angry) That's right! It's Jet, and he is going to kill you with a dagger! Jet the Hawk, kill Macusoper! (Jet appears) Jet: Prepare to be dead! (Robbie Rotten then appears and hides Jet killing Macusoper) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Trivia *First mention of Biker Mice from Mars on GoAnimate. *Just an idea right now. *Out of any character, CartoonFreak666 & Macusoper are the only characters who used cuss words. *First mention of Twinkle on GoAnimate. *Mike The Knight and Tree Fu Tom are in their Lil' Peeps forms. *Coulden Pettit is in his Comedy World form. *Monsterella looks like a Lil' Petz character. *Pikachu and Spider-Man are in their Comedy World forms. *Luigi is in his Comedy World form. *Warren scolds Macusoper for making a Fake VHS Opening (possibly because it was a New Line Cinema opening). *Jackie makes a cameo and only has one line. *Mr. Dike, unlike any other grounded video where he introduces himself last, doesn't in this idea. *Twinkle, her mom, and her dad are in their Klasky-Csupo character designs. *Macusoper gets arrested again in a Curiousgorge55-concepted video. *This contradicts Macusoper gets grounded/expelled. *The Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe make an appearence. *Eric plays four characters, but Lawrence and Shy Girl only play one. *Brian plays Warren, Eric Feeble, The Doctor, and others. *Kidaroo also plays Macusoper and the Police Officer. *The plot is written by Curiousgorge55, but another user can make the video. *Curiousgorge55 and CartoonFreak666 look like red-hoodie guys. Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Macusoper Episodes Category:Ideas Category:Grounded Video Ideas Category:Grounded Videos Category:Twinkle appearences Category:GoAnimate Grounded Videos Category:Kaiju Category:Macusoper Category:Macusoper gets grounded Category:Macusoper Gets Grounded